kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Majora
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. “I can understand the human desire to accommplish anything you set your MMind to. But humans set their goals too far, it seems. Even you MMust know, there are some things humans can’t do. Everything… MMust have its end.” -Zanifr Mimchi on the Apocalypse. (src) Zanifr Mimchi, known better by his alias as the Masked Demon, Majora (originally from Zelda: Majora's Mask) is a troll from a distant world known as the First Dimension. Online, he is known by his Trollian handle, majorMonstros. He was imprisoned inside his Majora's Mask by his moirail, Sanula, who then took him to the alternate universe the KND live in. He ended up in the Shadow Realm, where the shadows thought of him as an ancient entity, using him to perform hexing rituals. He later became an iconic figure among the Underworld demons, similar to Ganondorf. Majora's actions were recorded in a novel written by Sanula, as well as a videogame, both titled Majora's Mask. Majora was the main antagonist of Operation: MASKED. Zanifr's epithet is the Thief of Heart, a hint to his darknessbending abilities. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga "Everyone wears masks, Cheren. Be they over their faces... or their souls. Everyone has something they wish to conceal. And what lies beneath your mask, couldn't be more clear to me." -Majora (src) In Operation: SCARY, the Happy Mask Man had Majora's Mask on a shelf in his mask shop, but he told Lee and Leanne that it wasn't for sale. Later, Miyuki Crystal arrives to take the mask, as per Medusa's instructions, and the Mask Man was too distracted to notice. In Miyuki's Sadness, Miyuki still has the mask with her, and after her talk with Cheren, she holds the mask tight. In Operation: MASKED, Majora possessed Miyuki's body shortly after Cheren slipped the mask on her face. Using Majora's powers, Miyuki stole Bright Idea's soul and left only his mask. When they went up to Moonbase, Miyuki later did the same to Zach and Maddy Murphy. Afterwards, Miyuki escaped on her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to the Forest of Light. When Majora had totally possessed her, they went into a secret cave in the Forest of Light, where they awakened Majora's henchmen, Gekko. He ordered Gekko to gather the rest of his hordes while he searched for the entrance into the Termina Dimension. Cheren chased Miyuki/Majora through the Mysterious Underground in the Forest of Light, where Majora had discovered the entrance to the Termina Dimension was sealed off. Majora examined Cheren, and learned that he was the descendant of Link, but also held another particular bloodline. Cheren claimed he didn't know where the entrance to Termina was, and Majora shortly turned him into a Kateenian. Sometime after, he and Gekko gathered hordes of demon followers, and they entered the Termina Dimension using a Dimension Transportifyer. In his short amount of time in Termina, Majora and his demons have caused a great amount of havoc in the world, namely the six regions where the Giant spirits rested. Majora also met with an ally of his, Vriska Serket, who possessed a Zoni to aid Majora. Eventually, Majora's grown to fall in love with Miyuki, and allowed the girl to have a small amount of free will. After hearing of Majora's situation, Miyuki agreed to allow him to control her, and wanted to help him get back what he lost, even if that meant destroying the world. After Majora enacted Operation: Moonfall, it was revealed he had two more accomplices, the Benedict Uno of the Hyrule and Termina Dimensions. Majora and his demons took over the Moonbase, and as the main heroes progressed the conquered Moonbase, Majora had Vriska put him and Miyuki to sleep. Cheren, alongside Nerehc, chased Majora into the dream world, where they had their climactic battle. Boss Battle Layout Majora's Mask Majora starts off flying around the battlefield mindlessly, not guarding as Nerehc flies behind and shoots lightning at his back. Majora falls to the ground, allowing Cheren to get the first hits. Majora then protects himself in a dark bubble, which can be destroyed by the Light Arrow. Cheren has to shoot two shots in his front, then two in his back. He can only shoot the back when Majora does the buzz-saw attack. After enough blows are dealt, he transforms into a brain. Majora's Mind Majora makes several random objects appear, from different worlds, and begins to throw them at Cheren using telekinesis. Cheren must turn into Sackboy and get on the Rearrangement Pad, then pick up a Powder Keg to give to Majora, so Nerehc can shoot it and blow it up. Majora destroys the Arrangement Pad (making a bunch of mirrors come out), then begins to make enemies spawn. Once Cheren defeats the enemies, Majora faces and shoots a beam at him. Cheren deflects the beam with the Mirror Shield, while Nerehc picks up one of the mirrors, flies behind Majora, so Cheren can bounce the beam to him, then Nerehc can bounce the beam to Majora's swelling weak spot. The next round is the same, but Majora faces Nerehc and refuses to let Nerehc bounce the beam at Cheren. Instead, he must bounce the beam to one of the mirrors on the floor, so Cheren can catch it and bounce it to Majora's weak spot. For the next two phases, Majora grows arms and legs. Majora's Ballet Recital Majora skies around an icy floor and dances around as he skies over to attack the kids every now and again. Cheren must become a wolf to chase Majora. When he draws closer, Majora spins rapidly, swinging his bladed leg, so Cheren must run under to attack his knee. Majora then cracks the ground, making the ice unstable, so Cheren must become Kateenian and get to the bobsled that just appeared. He turns to a wolf again as Nerehc pulls the sled around and chases Majora. Nerehc uses lightning shoot at and make Majora jump around, eventually tricking him into hitting a wall. Cheren can jump at Majora and bite away at him. Afterwards, Majora clears the ice away, walks around like a gorilla, and turns invisible. Majora's Stealth Mission Again, Cheren must become a wolf and use his senses to find the invisible Majora. Majora will run at him, so Cheren must dodge, then bite onto his rear. Nerehc can shoot and electrify Majora, making him slightly visible. Cheren then must become Captain Slag as the electrified Majora runs at him, and they engage in a shoving match before Cheren throws Majora to the ground, then hits him with Slag's sword. The next round follows the same pattern, but when Wolf Cheren bites Majora, Nerehc can't hit him in time. However, blood dripped from Majora, allowing Nerehc to shoot where he was. Majora dodges again, but doesn't recover before Cheren shoots him with a Light Arrow. Cheren deals another round of blows before Majora begins to run around aimlessly. They simply must stop him with any of their means and deal blows when they get the chance. When Majora takes enough, his blood pumps muscles, and a ninja suit appears on his body. Majora's Karate Lesson Cheren must become a ninja and do combat with a fast-paced Majora. Majora attacks by throwing mostly kunai knives, and also warping around Cheren to punch him from multiple directions. When Cheren throws kunai knvies at Majora, he can sometimes use Substitution and warp away. At some points, Nerehc can hit him with lightning, allowing Cheren to strike. When Majora takes enough hits, he turns into his penultimate form, in which he grows two more arms and whips out one whip in each arm. He also grows to the size of the boss room. Majora's Pissed Majora becomes absoluetly insane, not giving Cheren a chance to use his other items, and whipping him and Nerehc every few seconds. Cheren must finally put on the Fierce Deity's Mask, and use its ultimate powers. This phase is similar to Cheren's Grimdark level, as he must lay an endless round of fatal blows against Majora; whereas he chops off two arms, and spills lots of Majora's blood. In the battle's conclusion, Panini suddenly shows up and plays the Song of Healing, to bring Cheren out of his madness. As Majora is dying, he reaches over to grab his bed, sets his head on it, and allows Cheren to impale him, killing him. Zanifr Mimchi Majora turns into his God Tier form, Zanifr Mimchi. Cheren combines the Fierce Deity's Mask with the other masks and clashes with him in space. After a long, fast-paced battle, Zanifr is defeated, and the evil inside the moon fades away. Cheren plays the Song of Healing for Majora, causing him to fade away and be free of his mask. Aftermath Following the battle, Zanifr and Sanula meet at Cleveland Beach, where they talk and leave their masks in the sand. Big Mom Saga “-if we ever see your people again... You can tell them… ''you met the human race. …Oh, and pass the word for my alien friends, too.”'' -Cheren concludes his speech. (src) In Operation: FROST, Cheren acquires a map from a Bulblin that points out a meeting place and time when Majora will meet Cheren, on January 5. In Operation: RECLAIM, Zanifr finally meets Cheren on the appointed date. Zanifr explains his backstory, about living in the First Dimension and how he came to be with the shadows. He then reveals to Cheren that the Apocalypse is not too long off. However, Cheren keeps a level head and declares they're going to stop the Apocalypse. Cheren tells Zanifr, that if he ever gets back to his world, he can tell his old friends that he met the human race. The next day, Zanifr is still hanging around at Cleveland Beach, when a strange man with a cherry pie suddenly walks up. He says that Medusa doesn't like Zanifr turning his back on her, but Zanifr refuses to come with him. The man uses Logia-type darknessbending to capture all of the beach-goers into a black hole and send them back, but Zanifr defends. The man then demonstrates his earthbending and forms a gigantic fist of sand, and Zanifr counters with a dark barrier. In the end, Zanifr is defeated, and brought to Underworld Prison. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, news about Zanifr's, aka Majora's arrest in Underworld Prison made the newspaper, letting Blackbeard and Medusa know their plan is set in motion. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Cheren, Nerehc, and their friends break into Underworld Prison to rescue Zanifr, and he reveals that Cheren may have the potential to become a God Tier. He takes Cheren into the Dream Realm, and they go through a song stage before arriving at his Quest Bed. Majora tries to kill Cheren with the Master Sword, but was unable to. However, Cheren kills himself in the hopes God Tier would succeed. While it seemed like Cheren died at first, it was later revealed he had succeeded. Majora also rescues Viridi from Underworld Prison. At Cheren's birthday party, Majora reveals that Cheren will no longer age due to hid God Tier powers. In Seven Lights: The Last, Majora turns into a blue rat and hides inside Miyuki's clothes during the adventure in New Galaxia, before he comes out after the battle with Aizen. Majora takes Nebula and Jirachi to recover the Universe Frog, explaining his former plan to use said frog to build his own ideal universe, and that it would eventually become Don Gero. In Field Day!, he and the other Team Gnaa members watch the KND play in Field Day. He grew excited when the Sandbags were about to attack everyone. Battles *Majora vs. Link. *Majora (possessing Miyuki) vs. Cheren and Termina Sector V. *Majora vs. Cheren and Nerehc. *Zanifr Mimchi vs. Fierce Deity Cheren. *Zanifr Mimchi vs. Blackbeard. *Majora vs. Citi-zombie Sunni Chariton. Relationships Cheren Uno Cheren is the descendant of Majora's archenemy, Link, so Cheren is Majora's enemy. Cheren was desperate to stop Majora from destroying the world, and he succeeded. When Zanifr learned the Apocalypse was happening soon anyway, he put his hate for Cheren aside and told him about it. Miyuki Crystal Majora's Mask was taken by Miyuki from the Happy Mask Shop. Majora first wanted to use Miyuki as a vessel, but as he inhabited her body, he's grown fond of the girl. Sanula Kinsei Sanula was Zanifr's best friend and moirail back in the First Dimension, who used his powers to seal Zanifr inside a mask that Sanula made for him. He cared for Majora during their exile in the current world, and only wishes the best for him. Gekko Gekko is Majora's henchman. For some reason, he is really important to Majora. It was later revealed that Gekko was the Universe Frog, which Majora planned to use to create his own ideal world. Medusa Medusa and Zanifr apparently had some kind of agreement, but after he was freed from his mask, Zanifr turned against her. Appearance Zanifr wears a black shirt with his Termina heart symbol, colored purple. He wears thin, dark-grey pants, and black shoes. He has black hair with four, upward points on each side (referencing his Mask form), and two, thin orange horns sticking straight up. He has red-and-green eyes and two fangs sticking out from his lower mouth, and his mouth is usually shaped like a curved "M". Gallery Miyuki and Majora.jpg|Miyuki holding Majora. Personality Zanifr has no emotion to his voice, and seems to have no care for anything, as he was willing to destroy the world to return to his own. But deep down, Zanifr appears to have a very psychotic side, when his Majora form went into its incarnation form. Zanifr likes to draw out his M's, and claims that even though it's not the best Trollspeak, it is his. Zanifr loves monsters and demons, and was angered that this New World wasn't demon-centered, causing him to be banished when he tried to protest. He abandoned his plans to destroy the world when the Apocalypse was about to happen soon anyway, and has no faith that Cheren can stop it. Powers In his mask form, Majora is able to change to many forms, from his regular Mask form, a Mind form, and a humanoid form. His Mind form comes with telekinetic abilities, allowing him to lift and throw objects. His humanoid form enables him to ski in a ballet style, in which his form is very flexible. He can also become invisible and better sneak up on his enemies. When Majora becomes angered enough, he puts on ninja clothes and battles in a quick, ninja style. Otherwise, Majora is a darknessbender and is quite proficient with his powers. He also wields two whips, referred to as his Whipkind, and is able to lash them rapid-fast. Final Smash "If it's sommmething that can be stopped, just try to stop it." Zanifr's Final Smash is World's End, where he hovers in the air and raises his arms upward as he trembles furiously, summoning the Moon to crash in the distance. This creates a fiery shockwaves that kills everyone. (For this reason, it takes three times as many hits for him on the Smash Ball.) Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *Operation: SCARY (mask) *Miyuki's Sadness (mask) *Operation: MASKED *Sector JP (epilogue) *Operation: FROST (mentioned) *Sector SA (mentioned) *Operation: RECLAIM *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Miyuki's Dream (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask (mentioned) Trivia *His Majora form was voiced by Mark Hamill, while his normal form is voiced by Aaron Spann. **Since Miyuki's voice actress, Melissa Fahn also talked for him, Zanifr essentially had 3 voice actors. *Zanifr's majorMonstros title is shortened to MM just like his Majora's Mask name (still MM). *In the original Majora's Mask, as the Moon was crashing to the Earth, Majora claimed "If it's something that can be stopped, just try to stop it." While he was referring to the crashing of the moon in said game, looking ahead in Gamewizard's series, this was ultimately foreshadowing the inevitable Apocalypse. *Zanifr is the first Homestuck OC Gamewizard created. *His tendency to draw out his M's was based from a recurring habit of Gamewizard himself to do the same. *His heart symbol is reminiscent of goat horns, namely on the demon Baphomet. *He is the second crossover character in Gamewizard's series with a secret identity that was an OC, the first being Revan Bane Sidious/The Brain. *Majora is the second primary villain of a major adventure story to not die at the story's end, the first being Negatar Gnaa, and both possessed roles in the destruction of the universe. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Aliens Category:Masked Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:OCs Category:Darknessbenders Category:Team Gnaa